Black,Copper, Blonde, and Brown
by inatowncalledforks
Summary: A party is being throw for Doms And Subs.Doms include: Carlise, Edward, Alice, and Rose. Subs: Esme, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett Future lemons and fluff, au, ah, occ.
1. Chapter 1

Dr, Carlisle Cullen was very happy. He sat at his desk in his beautiful office. The sign on the door read Chief of Surgery. He just sent out the invitations. In 2 weeks time his home would be filled again with other like minded individuals. Twice a year he held this function at the home that belonged to himself and his wife Esme. On the outside , they looked like a very normal successful couple. He a successful doctor , her an award wining architect/ interior decorator. He knew how they looked to the outside. Him, Blonde hair( just starting to get flecks of grey) blue eyes, 6ft tall with a well taken care of body. He was a well respected , compassionate man. His wife, was equally as beautiful, copper color shoulder length waves, her 5'7 body was soft and full. She was firm and had a great sense of humor. They were a very handsome couple. On the inside they were the premier Dom and Sub of Chicago. Their parties and pairings were by application and invite only. Esme gathered the necessary info along with the background checks. She would recommend applications she liked but ultimately it was Carlisle who made the finally decision He and esme wanted others to be as happy as they are. They were almost the parental figures of the BD/SM scene in Chicago. He often wondered how he got so lucky when he felt a familiar stirring in his pants. Just thinking of her tied to the bench, with the whip in his hand as she moaned his name, he wanted to head home right now_. _His thoughts were then interrupted by the snotty voice of his secretary .

"Dr_, Cullen your wife is on line one. "_

Speak of the temptress.

"_Thank you Lauren"_

He picked up the phone and smiled.

"_Hello Darling. I was just thinking of you."_

"_Hello, Really? Anything good ." _She purred.

"_Very, I just sent out the invites. "_

She laughed_, "You read my mind. . I do hope you picked out a few of my favorites?"_

He smiled "_You'll just have to wait and see who made the cut. "_

"_I am very excited "_

"_Ill see you at home later, I have some thoughts I want you to take care of dear."_

She giggled _."I love you ."_

He smiled. "_I love you too, _His voice deepened "_Ill see you at home at 6 o'clock upstairs, in the playroom, in your position,."_

"_Yes master" _she purred again.

"_Bye love"_

"_Bye"_


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own twilight, just the dirty fantasies i have about them. Enjoy!

The Invited

**Bella Swan **returned from her meeting to find she had a new email. She opened it and it read:

_**Dear Bella Swan,**_

_**You have been accepted. Please be properly dressed and at this address at 7 o'clock on January 29. **_

_**Yours truly, Master C**_

Bella could feel her legs shake and her panties get wet. She had been accepted. She wanted to breath heavy and moan in anticipation . Luckily she heard the arguing in the hallway and was reminded she was at work. She just smiled instead . She loved her job at the publishing house, but hated the office gossip. Her coworkers often dated and broke up leaving the whole office tense. She was glad that she never mixed work with pleasure . She couldn't imagine the looks she would get after her coworkers knew that sweet ,hard working plain Jane Bella preferred riding crops and having hot wax poured over her body by men inside the bedroom. She sighed in anticipation. She wouldn't have to watch "Secretary " anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice Brandon **logged on to her pink laptop at rehearsal. She was checking the progress on her UPS shipment from the fabric supply company." You've got mail" her computer said. She opened her email and read:

_**Dear Alice Brandon, **_

_**You have been accepted. Please be properly dressed and at this address at 7 o'clock on January 29. **_

_**Yours truly, Master C**_

"_Hell yes!!" _She cried.

Alice was very excited and it showed. Her coworkers turned around in their costumes , giving her curious looks.

"_Is the shipment coming in yet?' We could use the extra supplies opening night is only a month away. " _

Laurent asked. She smiled excitedly.

"_Nah, I got an email from a friend"_

"_Well Alice that doesn't help us out much does it? He replied back with a bad attitude."_

Alice shot him a dagger look. If only he knew that a response like that from bedroom Alice would have required a swift punishment. He backed off.

"_Hey everybody ! Attention please, lets take lunch and be back in an hour. And please relax and rest up. I want a good strong rehearsal this afternoon! "_

Everybody shuffled out of the theater. She may be small but people listened, She grinned. And that's why she was good in the bedroom. She was tiny ,energetic and hot in leather. She liked to tell bigger people especially men what to do. She knew she had a napoleon complex but it worker for her benefit. And now that she had been accepted after practically harassing "Mr. C" to be accepted as a Domme into his elite club she could work out her sexual frustration on someone deserving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rosalie Hale **was not having a good afternoon.

"_I swear to god if one more person fucks up today, I will commit murder!"_

She sat at her desk. She watched her entire office scurry away. She earned her reputation as "The Bitch" She owned her own consulting company and traveled all over the world for automotive companies. She use to work for Ferrari as "The secret weapon". She was gorgeous and knew it. She also knew her cars. Hence why when negotiation wasn't going well they called her in. She wasn't afraid to get her manolos dirty in the garage nor was she afraid of the crown princes, dignitaries and billionaire s who assumed she was just a pretty face instead of panther who could and had on many occasions argue them to tears. After she found out that Ferraris CEO Royce King was dicking her over, she left and took all her knowledge with her. Within a 2 years of her leaving stock prices plummeted and her company made 10 million. She was a star. But at the end of the day she wanted to be taken care of. And not some moron she would have to pay for either. She just wanted to be worshiped for self and not for her looks. She opened her email to find what was the absolute highlight of her day.

_**Dear Rosalie Hale, **_

_**You have been accepted. Please be properly dressed and at this address at 7 o'clock on January 29. **_

_**Yours truly, Master C**_

"_Thank fucking god." _She sighed.

She had been stressed out to the max and a new sub was exactly what she needed.

Nice guys finish last cause they get the women to finish first. I am a woman and reviews make me finish:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews! You guys rock!! This chapter goes out to Krystal ,whose boyfriend told me I was a bad influence.

I don't own the characters,(S. M. does) just the fantasies I have about them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Invites, The men**.

**Edward Mason is v**ery pleased. He had just returned to his house from his meeting with the investors. His symphony was going to be produced. All his hard work and his time alone had paid off. His last sexual encounter had been over a year ago with his last submissive. He and Irina were setup from his previous sub. They had grown apart and Edward had decided to focus on his music for the next year. His symphony was near completion when he decided to apply for a new sub. He would now have the time to devote to her. He had just sat on his couch in his den with his laptop to email his friends the good news. He opened up his computer when a large, furry ball of orange jumped on his lap. He smiled, and began to pet his cat getting his hair all over himself.

"Carmen, you are a furry monster" he said.

Carmen settled on his lap and he logged on. He had one new in his inbox.

_**Dear Edward Mason,**_

_**You have been accepted. Please be properly dressed and at this address at 7 o'clock on January 29. **_

_**Yours truly, Master C**_

Edward sat back with Carmen on his lap. He grinned. . He began to email his friends and had to remember which good news he was emailing. This good news was only for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasper Whitlock **just stared calmly at them. He was waiting for his students to settle down so he could start his lesson. He liked his job teaching American History at The University of Illinois, Chicago. He had decked out his classroom to teach his favorite class, American Civil War . He had made many trips to battlefields everywhere in the country. When he was getting his doctorate he had gone down south and participated in many reenactments. That trip was beneficial to him not only in his career but in his personal life as well. One night after a reenactment of the battle of Galveston he went to a bar and with his fellow enactors to celebrate winning and losing and ended up going home with a woman named Maria. She perused him the entire night and when he got to her house he found himself obeying her every command. She was a force and he had never been more turned on. She made him kneel, stay and pleasure her on command. He wasn't even allowed to touch her unless she gave permission. He had the best night of his life. When she was finished with him in the morning she said thank you and walked him to the door. Before he could ask for her number and to see her again she shut the door on him. He felt used. He spent the next few months going over that night before deciding he would continue being submissive to women in the bedroom. That was a few years ago. Now he was waiting for an acceptance letter from "Master C." He reviewed the lesson and handed out the quiz. He walked back to his desk and checked his email. The 3rd one down was what he was hoping for.

_**Dear Jasper Whitlock ,**_

_**You have been accepted. Please be properly dressed and at this address at 7 o'clock on January 29. **_

_**Yours truly, Master C**_

He smiled to himself and then let out a _"Yee Haw"._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emmett McCarty **was ready. He held the battery ram and was waiting for the signal. He and the swat team where going in a highly secure building to break up a prostitution ring. Emmett couldn't wait. He wanted to murder the scumbags who were holding these women hostage and selling them to the highest bidder.3 hours later he was carrying a small Asian girl to an ambulance and watched as the last of the filth that had held them there was loaded into a van to be taken to be questioned and then to a federal prison. Emmett was considered a teddy bear by everyone that knew him. But the girl in his arms didn't. She jumped at the very sight of him. He wasn't there to hurt her like to demons. He was use to and even a little saddened by her reaction to him. He was a big man, but he also had a great sense of humor and an even bigger heart. His strength and intimidation was what made him a great swat team member. His big heart and willingness to take care of others especially women made him a great submissive in the bedroom. He loved a take charge women. He was ready to have the opportunity to please a mistress again. At home later with his laptop in his bed and playing Call of Duty, he took a last sip of his beer and logged out for a minuet to grab another. He walked to his kitchen and realized how quite it was. He laid back down on his bed and decided to check his email before logging back on. He got the best news in a plain few worded email.

_**Dear Emmett McCarty,**_

_**You have been accepted. Please be properly dressed and at this address at 7 o'clock on January 29. **_

_**Yours truly, Master C**_

For the second time today Emmett McCarty was ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey kids, next chapter will have smut from*shock* Esme pov!! So get ready. Reviews rock my socks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! So this chapter was a hell of a lot of fun to write. Hense why its so fucking long. Thanks to everybody who put me on their story alerts, gave me great reviews and put in in their favs. You guys kick ass!!! **

**S.M owns Carlisle and Esme. I owned the cat Trixie. And now I give you **

_**Noir corde fille. **_

**Esme Cullen **hung up the phone. She giggled at her husbands demand. She loved theses parties. She had never been happier. She loved her job. Her years of hard work and dedication had paid off recently when she was announced as the new partner. She smiled at the fact that her last name was now on the letterhead. She never took for granted the decisions that got her to this point. She looked down at her beautiful wedding ring and allowed herself a little trip down memory lane.

Esme Platt had always been a women who has known what she wanted for her education and career . She wanted to create livable art. She had a natural talent of level headedness and artistic ability to accompany her hardworking personality. She had studied all over the continental U.S. and eventually Paris. It was in Paris that she met Charles . He was an assistant professor at the university and was a few years older then she. He was a typical good looking Frenchman. He openly perused with candle light dinners, trips to the louve, and moonlight walks around Paris to her to her delight. She was swept up in him and in being in love in Paris for the first time. His life experience about growing up in Europe interested her to no end. He liked showing her off and liked her attention. She was in awe of him. He would take her to his apartment and sit out on the shared balcony with his neighbors. She particularly liked his next door neighbor .He was a kindly old and very deaf fat French man. He lived alone except for his calico cat Trixie. Mr. Sauniere spoke decent English and told them stories. Everything from the war to his great love to his love of photography . He didn't seem to care for Charles often frowning when he came out to join them. He wanted to show her his collection in his apartment , but Charles would always make excuses and want to bring her inside before she could except. Mr. Sauniere often teased her for being American. In the evenings Charles would hold her in a too tight embrace and remind her that she was his, that he loved her more then anyone else ever would. He rarely let other men near her when they were out together. He never left her side in public and called her at her hostel constantly.

She had her first sexual experience with him and that was her first clue that something was wrong. His personality completely changed. The gentlemen she had fallen for had disappeared that night. He had been so controlling. He was not caring or gentle. He made no attempt to help her orgasm. He just barreled in to her. He hurt her and she was left wanting. This was not the experience she had hoped for. In the weeks following he became possessive ,controlling and outwardly mean to her .He grabbed her roughly constantly. She had gone from in love to fearful of him .

She decided that she needed to end this. She refused to become a movie of the week. She was leaving after her semester was over ,she would make a clean break now. It would give her 2 weeks to focus on her final days of classes and being in Paris before she left to go back to the states. She had accepted a job in New York and didn't tell Charles about it. She was afraid he wouldn't let her go or would follow her there. She went to his apartment by train and rehearsed her speech in her head the entire way there. Her confidence that she had lost in the last weeks was returning as she mentally prepared herself for his reaction. She walked up the 3 flights of stairs and took a deep breath a she knocked on the door. She exhaled and repeated to herself:

" _You can do this, You can do this, he is wrong for you"_

He opened the door.

"_Your late, what the fuck took you so long?"_

He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her in to the apartment roughly. Well hello to you to you French basterd she thought.

She sighed and said _"The train was late." _

He gave her a nasty look. She took a deep breath and started her speech:

"_I want to talk to you. "_

"_About what?"_

"_I leaving and I don't want to see you anymore. "_

Her inner voice was cheering. He looked her over and said

"_That's not up to you."_

"_It is my choice, I don't ever want to see you again and if you show up at my hostel or approach me outside of class ill call the police." _

He sneered and said

"_Is that a fact?"_

He quickly stepped forward and put grabbed her upper arms hard and ruff.

"_Let go of me."_

"_Never!! You are mine Esme!! "_

And then he threw her up against the wall. His face was contorted in rage. Esme was frightened but determined to end this. She took a swift kick to his crotch. He immediately released her and was on the floor in the fetal position holding himself and whimpering. She steadied herself on her feet .She stared down at him. She calmly walked to the door proud of herself. She wouldn't show him her fear anymore. She opened the door and stepped out. She turned around and with great pride said

"_Goodbye Charles."_

She turned away ,shut the door and calmly started to walk down the steps.

He came up behind her fast on the stairs and grabbed her wrist and whipped her around. She struggled

"_Your mine! "_

"_No! Let go of me. "_

"_Never."_

And then he slapped her hard across the face. She stopped struggling to process that he just hit her hard across the left cheek. She was in shock. She looked up at him with her mouth open. He looked down at her triumphant. He pulled her hard up the steps. She struggled with all she had before she lost her balance and started to fall taking him with her. She caught her self on the railing before she fell down the stairs. She heard a snap and felt the worst pain she had ever felt on her wrist. But she didn't fall. Charles was not so lucky. He fell down all 3 flights. Esme watched him fall the entire time. Basterd finally got what he deserved she thought. She saw him knocked out but still breathing on the lobby floor and relaxed a little .

She got up of the step took a deep breath and knocked on the apartment next door to Charles. Mr. Saunire answered. He looked her up and down . His eyes lingering on her tear soaked red and bruised face. Later on her left wrist she was cradling .His eyes meet hers and he said loudly with determination and with a strong French accent

"_Where is that son of a bitch"?_

She smiled and painfully pointed down the stairs. He walked around her and saw Charles laying there, still breathing. He looked at Esme and smiled.

"_good girl." _

He said with satisfaction.

She smiled back. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her into his apartment. He gave her ice for her wrist and head. He left the living room to called the police and ambulance.

She sat inside Mr. Sauniere 's apartment for the first time. Its furniture was homey and comfortable. Her eyes drifted to the pictures covering the walls. She was blown away . She saw pictures ranging from the WWII soldiers and battles to beautiful beaches and landmarks , pictures of Paris to Mr. Sauniere 's own family . The photos that all showed a compassion for the subject that she could hardly fathom. Mr. Sauniere kept several albums that lined the bookshelves. One had a particularly intriguing title. _Noir corde fille. _She took the book from its shelf and sat on the sofa next to Trixie the cat. She opened the book to find a beautiful dark skinned native American girl naked and bound by black rope. The photos were beautiful in black and white. She was shocked. She wondered briefly if she had stumbled upon pornography. However there was never anything or anybody but the girl, nude ,and bound in a black rope. She wasn't in pain , she wasn't even uncomfortable. In fact she looked more sensual then anything. She was seducing the camera. She had never thought that being bound could look so intriguing and sexy. She began to flip thru the pages and found every photo more interesting and sensual then the previous one. The girl was bound in very conceivable pose and a few Esme had never considered. She looked so sensual and erotic. Her hands and upper body bound by complicated knots lining her back. Her feet and hands bound together with her big dark eyes looking up at the camera showing nothing else. The later photos had her tied to a bed. Some with a blind fold. The photos repeated in variation. She found her self looking at the photos with desire. That surprised her.

"_It must be fate."_

Esme jumped. Mr. Sauniere entered the room with 2 cups of what looked like tea.

He handed her one and sat beside her on the couch. She looked at him with awe.

He smiled at her.

"_Ask me my dear"_

"_Who is she?"_

He gently took the book from her and flipped to the last page. The girl was at a writing desk. Her hands bound together at the wrist. Her head resting on her arms that laid on the desk . She looked sad. Part of her was shadowed. The note written in beautiful cursive said: _With love, Leah. _

"_Wow"_

"_I have been wanting to show you this since that terrible man brought you out to the balcony. "_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, She reminds me of you. Such beauty, such fire and sprit. And certain men will always try to crush that spirit. Like that son of a bitch lying downstairs. But good men worthy of you will encourage it. A worthy man will earn your trust to take you like this. This should be the only way you ever let a man tie you down. I thought you might like this series. Am I correct?"_

"_Very." _She was in awe.

"_Ah, the mark of a true artist, my beautiful Esme. If you were staying in Paris I would ask you to be my next subject, but alas your leaving and in no condition to pose. "_

Just then the ambulance could be heard outside. He helped her up and lead her downstairs. Charles was being loaded in to the ambulance. Mr. Sauniere spoke to the driver. He helped her in to the front of the police car . He helped translate her story to French police officer who would take her down to the hospital. Mr. Sauniere leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"_Goodbye my dear. And remember "_

He looked deep in to her eyes

"_A worthy man."_

She smiled. The officer shut the car door for her. She waved goodbye.

Over the next few hours she had given her statement to the police and had her now broken wrist casted.

They dropped her off at her hostel and the next few weeks were a blur. She had class work, exams and friends say goodbye to. As she was leaving her hostel for the last time a package was sitting on her doorstep. She unwrapped the plain brown package to find the _Noir corde fille. _. And a note. It read:

With love, Mr. Sauniere .

4 weeks later Esme was on cloud nine. Feeling better then she when she left for Paris. She loved her new job. Her apartment was nice and her roommate tolerable. And she was free of Charles. Today was especially great because she was having her dam cast taken off. She was waiting in the room singing quietly to herself when in walked the Doctor. He was young, tall, blonde with great dark blue eyes. He was very attractive. He looked confident but frazzled as he looked at the chart.

"_Hello , I am Dr. Cullen. What brings you in today?"_

He finally looked up at her and he seemed a taken back. She smiled. He really was very handsome.

"_Well Dr. Cullen, I am here to get this dam thing taken off. "_

She lifted up her casted arm.

"_I see. Lets see what I can do." _

He began to prepare the necessary items to remove her cast. Not looking at her he began to make conversation.

"_So what happened to your wrist to earn me your company Ms Platt?"_

"_Esme, please call me Esme."_

He looked up with a sly smile.

"_Carlisle, please call me Carlisle."_

"_I broke my wrist in Paris."_

"_Did you fall down the stairs of the louve?" _He teased.

She laughed and found herself being flirty with the hot doctor.

"_No, I was in a fight."_

He looked up at her questioningly.

"_Really?"_

She nodded.

"_You don't seem to be to banged up"._

She laughed_." You should see the other guy"._

He laughed. He sat on the stool and began to saw off her cast. She was watching him more then what he was doing. She snuck a peek at the saw when something caught her eye. His socks were mismatched. One a dark green the other an argyle print. She looked at him teasingly as he finished.

"_Nice socks." _she teased

He looked embarrassed.

"_Thanks."_

She saw no ring on his finger and decided to be bold.

"_Carlisle?"_

"_Yes? "_

"_Would you like to go out sometime, with me?"_

He appeared nervous and ran his hand thru his longish blonde hair.

"_Ok, I would like that very much."_

He finished up and they exchanged phone numbers.

Esme recived a phone call that evening. They talked for hours about everything under the sun. They spoke every night that week and made plans for that weekend.

Several weeks later, they were inseparable. This relationship was entirely different then the one with Charles. Carlisle respected her. He wanted and valued her opinion and her. He was never ruff or forceful. He was very much an equal to her. He never brought up having sex with her. Esme had thought is sweet and gentalmeny at first. Now she wished he would be as forceful as his heavenly kisses. She wanted him to guide her, to tell her what and how he wanted her to please him. She found herself thinking of him often and for no reason at all. She was falling in love with him and he her.

They were at her apartment on a Friday night. Laughing and sharing a bottle of wine and genuinely enjoying one another. She had decided that tonight was going to be the night for them to have sex. She had a feeling Carlisle knew as well. For the first time since she had met him his socks were matched. She was sharing her stories about Paris when he asked about the book on the shelf next to the picture of her beside the Eifel tower. She got nervous. She quickly decided that if she wanted him to stick around she would have to be honest about her desires. She retrieved the book from the shelf and handed it to him silently. He noticed her change in mood. He reached out and held her hand in his.

"_Is there something wrong with this book."_

"_No, open it, its ok."_

He furrowed his brow and opened the book. Esme watched nervously. The surprise was instantly show on his face. He began to flip threw the pages. He looked at her in awe.

"_Esme, I had no idea you would be into this."_

She smiled flirtatiously.

"_This is as far as I have gotten."_

He sat the book down and began to gently kiss her. He held her face in his hands. She wrapped her hands around his waist a pulled him down on top of her. He almost molded on top of her. Her desire for him was growing by the second. His kisses became stronger as he moved her head to the side to kiss her neck. He gently took both her hands and held them in one of his above her head. She could feel his erection thru the now unnecessary layers of clothes. He looked up at her ,his eyes the darkest blue she had ever seen. This was a look of lust and desire. She returned the look. He asked in a husky voice:

"_Are you ok? "_

"_Very"_

"_Good"_

He got up of her, and she instantly was cold and her body missed his. Before she could protest, he lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her to her bedroom. She continued to kiss his neck till he gently set her down. . He kissed her and began unbutton her dark purple blouse as he went down her chest revealing a cranberry colored bra. She ran her hands thru his blonde hair tugging at little as she went. He stopped at where her blouse was tucked and gave her a sly smile. He licked her belly button. She shuddered. It suddenly occurred to her that Carlisle being a doctor would have it benefits. He knew all the erogenous zones on the human body. He pulled her shirt out of her black pencil skirt. He leaned her up to completely remove her blouse. After this she went to remove his shirt. He stopped her hands gently and nodded his head no. He laid her back down. And pined her hands above her head in one of his. He bent his face close to her ear and whispered:

"_Let me lead"._

Esme arched her back and moaned. She nearly came right then. He kissed back down her neck, before reaching her ample breasts. He licked a V shape gently over them. He burried his face between them. Carlisle kissed, licked and sucked the area for a few moments before lifting his head to reveal a shiny red mark. Esme breathed deeply knowing that the mark on her pale skin would be reminder for days. Carlise lifted her up and removed her cranberry colored bra in one quick motion. Now it was his turn to take a deep breath and he moaned out loudly.

" _You are so beautiful sweetheart"_

Esme whimpered. He gave her a stern look as he released her hands and began suck and massage her breasts. He bit down on her left nipple and her hands went to blonde head as she yelled

"_OH GOD CARLISLE!"_

He lifted his head and gave her a wicked smile.

"_Bad girl, Esme, bad girl"_

He got up from her and went to her chest of drawers.

"_Carlise? What are you…..?"_

"_Shhhh."_

"_Ahh, found them."_

He turned around from the 3rd drawer he opened with some of her silk scarfs in his hands. She shuddered in anticipation. She thought to herself _: Oh my god, he is really going to do this!!_ _He is_ _going to tie me down_. Esme then thought of Mr. Saunire and how erotic she had found the book. She remembered his words so clearly: …_But good men worthy of you will encourage it. A worthy man will earn your trust to take you like this. This should be the only way you ever let a man tie you down…. _Carlisle noticed that she was deep in thought.He took her hands in his and kissed them. He looked deep in her eyes and with conviction began to speak

" _I wont do this if you don't want it. I only want to please you"_

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply wrapping her hands around his neck. She broke the kiss and said:

"_Use the pink ones for my hands"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I trust you"_

He kissed her deeply, before he began tying her hands to the headboard of the bed. It was tight but not uncomfortable. He trailed kisses down her arms and licked the creases of her elbows bringing forth a new sensation she had never felt causing her to jump. He returned his attention to her rock hard nipples. He lavished them with his warm mouth. Esme could feel her self getting wetter by the second. He licked a long moist line from her breasts down her stomach. He flicked her belly button causing her to moan. He laughed and she swore heard him say

" _So sensitive"._

He turned his attention to the side zipper of her pencil skirt. He pulled it down with his teeth. He quickly removed the skirt and tossed to off the bed. He looked down at her matching cranberry colored thong.

" _Very nice" _

She giggled.

He stepped away from the bed and Esme got a very welcomed site. He started unbuttoning his green button down dress shirt reveling a white sleeveless undershirt. He went so slowly as he looked at Esme. _He is teasing me _, she thought as she pulled against the scarf holding her to her bed. He removed the undershirt and she saw his upper body for the first time. He really was handsome. He was muscular but not overly so. His arms where strong. His stomach and chest were toned and with a dusting of blonde peach fuzz all over. She could see his erection straining thru his khaki pants. He bent down and began kissing his way up her legs. His strong hands massaging them as he went. And went he did ever so slowly. She whimpered and strained as he kissed up her thighs. He stopped when he got to her dripping hot pussy. He smiled at her and said

"_I think we need to cool you down." _

He rose up and he left the room. Esme let out a loud,

"_Are you fucking kidding me?! "_

She heard Carlisle laugh from the other room. He entered still in his hot shirtless glory holding a glass of ice water, but not drinking from it. He straddled her on the bed and kissed her deeply. He then leaned up with a sly look and dripped the ice water over her breasts and stomach. Esme arched her back and let out a scream. She pulled against her restraints. Carlisle then licked off all the water he dripped on her. His hot mouth tasting the water and her sweat . She moaned in complete pleasure. He took out an ice cube and began alternating it between her hard nipples. Rubbing it around and around. Esme almost lost it when his tongue replaced the ice cube. She was whimpering and moaning like she never thought possible. He leaned up kissing her lips and then down her neck. Esme tasted her own sweat on his tongue. Carlisle held her gaze as he lowered his hands and removed her soaking panties.

"_so fucking beautiful". _

He lowered his head a licked her entire pussy in one shot. Esme jumped up screaming at the contact.

"_Tsk tsk, We cant have that. "_

He reached in his pocket for the remaining scarves and tied her feet to the foot board of the bed. Esme got even wetter as he kissed her feet before returning to the task at hand. Carlisle held her gaze again before spreading her wide licking her wet pussy. He sucked her clit and let out a

"_mmmm, tastes so good". _

Esme cried out from the pleasure from the vibration. He continued alternate his licking and sucking. Esme thought she could detect his tongue making out the alphabet on her. When he got to what she thought was M he inserted his warm fingers and began to pump her with a steady rhythm. She began to get a tightening in her stomach as she cried out. Carlisle pumped her faster and sucked hard on her clit.

"_I,I,I I am cuming Caaaarrllisssele! "_

And just as her walls clamped down he bit her clit. Esme orgasm came hard around his fingers.

"_Fuuuuccckkk mmmeeee", _She screamed.

Esme was breathless as Carlise sat up. His face glissading as he kissed her forehead. When Esmes breathing returned to normal severl minutes later Carlisle began to speak.

"_Are you ok?"_

"_MMM…Better then ok"_

"_Good, because I have a package with your name on it"_

And with that he took off his pants and black boxer shorts. Esme looked at the gorgeous naked man with awe. His cock was rock hard. She was relived to see he wasent scary huge nor was he small. He was just right. Carlisle straddled her chest. His cock in Esmes face. She leaned up, away from her restraints and began to suck him. She tasted his salty precum.

"_Ohhh gggodd Esme!"_

He pulled his glossy cock out of Esmes mouth and quickly grabbed his pants and pulled out a condom. He rolled it on and steadied himself at her hot, wet entrance. He met her eyes for confirmation before entered her.

She poured out all her trust, lust, want and need in her gaze. He nodded his head before he entered her slowly. Esme moaned in ecstasy. He pulled out a little and shut his eyes before re entering into her. He filled her with pleasure. She was moaning in satisfaction. He quickly found a slow and steady rhythm. Often leaning down to kiss seem. He was licking and biting her neck when Esme whispered in his ear:

"_Harder"._

Carlisle speeded up his thrusting hitting spots she didn't even know she had. He was breathing heavy and grunting when he whispered:

"_Cum with me"._

And with that he trusted even harder into her repeatedly. She felt the tightening in her stomach return.

" _Carlisle! So close!!"_

And with that he reached down pinching her clit. She came hard screaming his name and felt her whole body react. Carlisle jolted on top of her. And with that he came hard.

He laid on top of her. Both of them sweating and breathing hard. He leaned his head up and they kissed very sweaty. He rolled off of her. He then quickly sat up and removed her feet from the scarves. He rubbed and kissed them gently. He the removed her hands from the scarves. He kissed and massaged her wrists . He looked down at her with questions in his eyes. She smiled slyly and said

"_Nice socks"._

He smiled back and said

"_Nice book"._

**Whew, anybody else hot!? I sure am. Do you know what else is hot? Reviews!! **


End file.
